Sticky Fingers
スティッキィー・ Capítulo 582: ''Diavolo Rising (3), pag. 2'' |Romaji = Sutikkyi Fingāzu |Nombre alternativo = Zipper Man |image = Anime=250px|-|Manga=250px |Referencia = Sticky Fingers『Comnavi』Vol.3「Interview&Graph」 |Usuario= Bruno Bucciarati |Aparición= Vento Aureo |Estadisticas = Poder de Destrucción: A Velocidad: A Rango: C ---- E Durabilidad: D Precisión: C Potencial de Desarrollo: D |Primera aparición manga = Capítulo 444: Buccellati's Coming (2) |Anime =''Episodio 114: Gold Experience'' ---- Episodio 115: La llegada de Bucciarati |Tipo de Stand = Stand de corto alcance Stand asociado a su portador}} a veces abreviado como es el Stand de Bruno Bucciarati, Deuteragonista de Vento Aureo. Apariencia Sticky Fingers es un Stand humanoide de una altura y contextura similar a su usuario Bucciarati. Su cabeza, exceptuando la boca, esta oculta por una cubierta en forma de casco adornado con una fila de espigas cortas, similar a un mohicano. Su cuerpo está cubierto por un traje oscuro, con el pecho y el estómago expuestos, y tiene piezas de armadura acolchada sobre los hombros, brazos, muñecas, pelvis, rodillas y pies. Tiene una cremallera grande en su torso y otras más pequeñas en las piernas, un tiradorde cremallera grande en su entre-pierna y otros dos más pequeños en sus muñecas. Sticky Fingers es representado de color azul y blanco en la mayoría de los medios. Personalidad Sticky Fingers es uno de los pocos Stand el cual tiene un Grito de Stand. La frase se encadena como "ARI, ARI, ARI, ARI" con sus golpes rápidos; terminando con "Arrivederci!" ("adiós" en italiano) dicho por Bucciarati después de su golpe final. Habilidad Sticky Fingers es un Stand de corto alcance con una fuerza y velocidad considerables lo que lo convierten en un Stand enfocado al combate directo. Además de lo anteriormente señalado, su peligrosidad aumenta gracias a la versatilidad que le proporciona su habilidad de crear cremalleras sobre cualquier clase de superficie. Cremalleras thumb|Sticky Fingers puede crear una infinidad de trucos gracias a su habilidad. En el ejemplo, vemos cómo usa su poder para escapar de Giorno al crear una cremallera en una de las paredes del tranvía. La habilidad principal de Sticky Fingers es crear cremalleras en cualquier superficie que toque con sus puños, las cuales puede abrir y cerrar cuando lo desee. Por ejemplo, Sticky Fingers golpea una pared, lo cual creará una cremallera que al abrirla se podrá pasar al otro lado.Capítulo 499: The Grateful Dead (12) Esto también permite separar a objetos y enemigos en varias piezas al realizar un ataque rápido creando varias cremalleras, las cuales se abrirán para luego cancelar las cremalleras siendo el resultado un objeto o persona separado/cortado en múltiples partes, siendo Pesci un buen ejemplo de esto.Capítulo 446: La llegada de Bucciarati Cuan doloroso y mortal puede resultar la separación de seres vivos a veces es mostrada de forma incongruente a lo largo de la historia ya que por ejemplo, la cabeza de Mario Zucchero al ser separada de su cuerpo, debería de haberlo matado al instante, pero en lugar de eso era mantenido con vida. Capítulo 462, Sex Pistols aparece (1) Si este fuera el caso, separar sus propias partes corporales resulta ser algo mortal para Bucciarati, dado que al estar separadas de su cuerpo, corta el flujo de oxígeno y sangre en su propio cuerpo resultando en un dolor insoportable matándolo lentamente como si sus partes estuvieran realmente cortadas unas de otras.Capítulo 497: The Grateful Dead (10) Bucciarati puede insertar y unir varios objetos con sus cremalleras. Gracias a ello, Bucciarati puede evitar un ataque directo del brazo de King Crimson el cual atraviesa su pecho. Chapter 520, El misterio de King Crimson (3) También puede unir cosas al crear dos cremalleras y cerrarlas, como por ejemplo un miembro amputado como un brazo o una mano,Capítulo 447, La llegada de Bucciarati (5) dos ejemplos de esto serían Abbacchio y Trish a los cuales les unió su mano amputada con una cremallera. Debido a que las cremalleras se abren y cierran remotamente, Bucciarati puede aprovechar las ventajas de la cremallera. Puede crear largas cremalleras sobre las superficies y controlar las cremalleras para reposicionarse rápidamente si sostiene el asa de la cremallera, por ejemplo, para bajar por un ascensor utilizando la cremallera para frenar su descenso. Capítulo 518, El misterio de King Crimson (1) Además, casi cortar un objeto en dos y luego cerrar rápidamente la cremallera desde la distancia le permite crear una trampa improvisada. Capítulo 563, Green Day & Oasis (10) También si Bucciarati abre una cremallera dentro de un objeto voluminoso, en realidad no muestra el interior del objeto sino un espacio oscuro en el que Bucciarati puede colocar objetos como bienes preciosos para almacenar de forma segura.Capítulo 468, La ubicación de los seiscientos millones u ocultarse él mismo. Sin embargo si Bucciarati muere las cremalleras desaparecerán y dejarán las cosas en las que estaban tal y como estaban las cremalleras, por ejemplo si Bucciarati abre una cremallera en una pared intacta, y este muere sin cerrarla, quedará un hoyo en la pared del tamaño de la cremallera. Esto también pasa con objetos que estén unidos por una cremallera. Curiosidades * Su nombre está inspirado en la portada del álbum Sticky Fingers de la banda The Rolling Stones, que contaba con una cremallera funcional.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comentarios de Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 * El sitio web del anime coloca erroneamente a Sticky Fingers como Sutikkī Fingāzu (スティッキー・フィンガーズ) http://jojo-animation.com/character/02.php * La serie de anime aumentó su alcance a grado C en lugar de su grado E del manga. * Se desconoce como funcionan las cremalleras exactamente, pues si bien si se conoce mucho sobre esto no se sabe como mantienen vivos, a por ejemplo Bucciarati cuando este separó su cabeza para evitar un golpe de The Grateful Dead durante la pelea en el tren, y como matan, como cuando por ejemplo Bucciarati separa su corazón cuando estaba siendo buscado por Beach Boy, casi muriendo por hacer eso. Referencias Galería Manga= StickyFingers.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' StickyFingers_profile.png|Explicación de las habilidades Buccellati ecsaping.png|Bucciarati usando a Sticky Fingers para escapar del teleférico Buccellati hiding himself.png|Sticky Fingers le permite a Bucciarati esconderse en el cuerpo de un hombre SF multiple fast punching.png|Sticky Fingers golpeando con rapidez 1349902768890.png|Sticky Fingers usando su habilidad en Giorno This is not my arm.png|Bucciarati conectando el antebrazo de otra persona a su propio brazo. ZuccheroDefeated.png|Bucciarati extiende su brazo para derrotar a Mario Zucchero Zip.png|La cabeza de Zucchero separada al igual que sus labios por acción de Sticky Fingers. Polpo's hidden treasure.png|Al abrir un Orinal, Bruno revela el tesoro escondido de Polpo. Sticky Fingers hand connect.png|Uniendo la mano cortada de Abbacchio. TGD attack blocking.png|Ataque sorpresa fallido SF dodge.png|Evita un ataque de The Grateful Dead SF Speed.png|Demostrando su velocidad StickyFingersvsTGD.jpg|Atacando a Prosciutto StickyFingersHeadSplit.jpg|Bucciarati abriendo su cabeza para evadir un puñetazo SF Punches P.png|Sticky Fingers golpea a Prosciutto y separa su cuerpo P with Bucce.png|Usando a Sticky Fingers, Bucciarati se arroja junto a Prosciutto fuera del tren Prosciutto shouting.png|Prosciutto toma el lugar que se está cambiando en el agujero abierto de la cremallera Weak Bucciarati attacking P.png|Atacando a Prosciutto en el medio del aire SF removing Aniki.png|Descomprimiendo el brazo de Prosciutto a través de la línea de pesca de Beach Boy Bucciarati prevent BB.png|Continúa descomprimiendo el brazo de su usuario para evitar que sea enganchado por Beach Boy. SF circle gateway.png|Abriendo un agujero circular en la parte superior del tren. SF Bucciarati separate user.png|Separando a Bucciarati en múltiples piezas. BB approaching Heart.png|La parte del corazón de Bucciarati está muy cerca de la línea de pesca de Beach Boy SF Heart.png|Separando el corazón de su usuario para evitar ser encontrados por Beach Boy. SF beating Pesci.png|Sticky Fingers extiende su brazo para derrotar a Pesci AriAriAri.png|Desatando una rápida oleada de golpes, el Stand deja escapar su propio Grito de Stand: ARIARIARI Fish dead.png|Pesci es separado en varias piezas y cae un río. |-| Anime= Sticky Fingers anime.png|Diseño de Sticky Fingers para el anime. Zipper_in_trolley.jpg|Sticky Fingers en acción StickyFingersUnzipsGiorno.gif|Golpeando rápidamente a Giorno, usando su habilidad para dejarlo en el suelo. SF opening.png|Bruno y Sticky Fingers en el primer opening Fighting Gold Sticky Fingers stats anime.png|Estadísticas de Sticky Fingers en el anime. SF ending.png|Bruno y Sticky Fingers en el Ending Freek n' You. SF key.png|Arte conceptual de Sticky Fingers. Brunoswitcharm.png|Bruno intercambiando su brazo. Mario sin cabeza.png|Sticky Fingers separando la cabeza de Zucchero. Sticky Fingers Primera aparición.png|Primera aparición de Sticky Fingers. |-| Videojuegos= Giogio02.png|Sticky Fingers con Bruno como se ve en el juego de PS2 StickyFingers_AllStarBattle.png|Sticky Fingers como aparece en All-Star Battle Buccellati_StickyFingers_jojoeoh.png|Sticky Fingers como aparece en Eyes of Heaven arrivedreci.gif|sticky fingers en jojo's bizarre adventure eyes of heaven Referencias Sitio de Navegación Categoría:Stand Categoría:Stands parte V